roblox_dinosaur_simultaorfandomcom-20200214-history
Controls
Controls: W, A, S, D or use the arrows keys to move. Left click on a fern to eat it (if you're an herbivore) or body of water to drink. Hold down Shift to sprint, this will reduce your energy. Press F to lay an egg as an adult. When your baby hatches from an egg, you can use multiple roars and calls to control your baby. Pressing R allows your baby to roam and attack freely. Pressing G makes it stay in position. By pressing C, your baby will follow you. While swimming or drowning in water, hold Q to swim up and to swim down. Press 1 to attack, Press 8 to pick up smaller dinosaurs. The name or skin's name is shown above your hunger, health, thirst, and energy bars at the upper middle of your screen. NPC dinosaurs will fight back. Herbivore NPCs won't attack you as a herbivore, and carnivore NPCs wont attack you as a carnivore. (Sometimes this isn't true and a herb. NPC will attack you as a herb or a carn. NPC will attack you as a carn.) the game, and your selected dinosaur. By going to the menu, your stats, growths, and DNA earned will save. You can also switch your current dinosaur and buy dinosaurs and skins there. You can not exit to Menu if you're in combat. >Left click on "Emojis" to bring up a list of expressions. Use these to communicate with one another, and have fun! > Below "Emojis", either an illustration of a herb, piece of meat, or a herb and piece of meat combined. If a herb is displayed, than you are a herbivore (you eat herbs). If a piece of meat is displayed, than you are a carnivore (you eat other dinosaurs). > Below the herb and/or meat illustration is a blackays you have survived are shown. You earn 40 DNA by growing to Juvenile, and growing to Adult will give you 80 DNA. Everyday you survive you are given DNA. The max amount of DNA you will receive is 25. Each day is 3 minutes and 30 seconds. (The ">" mark means that the information listed is on the hexagon shows your health, and the Pressing the cog (known as "Settings") will take you to a screen showing the updates and what was included in them. Pressing "Leader Board" will take you to a screen showing how the top 100 players and how many days they survived from greatest to least. Pressing "DNA Store" will take you to a page showing how much DNA you currently have at the left, when to collect your daily DNA at the bottom, and at the top, how to buy DNA. Take note that buying DNA costs actual ROBUX. Pressing "Change Dinosaur" will take you to a page showing over 70 dinosaurs that you can purchase with DNA. By clicking on a dinosaur's illustration, it will display its stats as a baby, its growth rate multiplier, its skins, and its description. You can select a dinosaur by pressing the "Select" button below its skins. If there's a picture of a lock in the upper right corner of a dinosaur's illustration, that means that you don't own it and will have to purchase it. You can only purchase limited dinosaurs at events such as Black Friday. Your DNA is presented below the tab of dinosaurs. Pressing "Promo Codes" will take you to a screen showing a box where you can type in a code. Entering a code will result in unlocking a dinosaur. (You can find codes on by following @ChickenEngineer on Twitter) Pressing "Help" will take you to some tabs that quickly introduce you to the game, give you some tips, and how to play it. Pressing "Maps" will take you to a screen that allows you to select a map. There is only 1 different map that is available for now, more will be added in the future! At the left of the "Map Selection" box, another smaller box explains the description of the map selected. To follow a player into a game, enter their username below the tab "Following a friend?". Pressing "Play" will bring you into the game itself. NOTE: Information in this article may be outdated. My account on ROBLOX is GameingFox10! Feel free to PM me about anything you'd like me to add in here! You can follow and/or friend me to do so. On discord my user is White_Birb #0474 DM me if you want to. ^-^ ☀Wikia Homepage (This webpage may be edited if so please fix it)